Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Island Locators
by Bluenobody112
Summary: Muddy just wants to be human again, Lupe wants to test the way the world works, Cloudbearer is trying to just do his job, and Spark is skeptic of it all. What happens when a human turned Mudkip, Eevee, Minun, and Pidgeotto form an Island Locator team? Chaos of course!
1. Opening

Opening

"This doesn't seem like a smart idea," a girl with dark blue hair said as she inched along the edge of the cliff. Below her was a long plummet straight into the ocean. She was sure that she would bang her head on the rocks that lay right beneath the water. Beside her, another girl was inching along the ledge of the cliff, attempting to get to a cave that had an eerie glow surrounding it.

"It'll be fine," the other girl said, her long black hair blowing in the ocean breeze, "You have the balance of a spoink, you're not going to fall. Now hurry up, we have to see if it's actually there! Wouldn't that be amazing if it was?"

The first girl swallowed and did her best not to look down below her. There wasn't much that she could do now. She was halfway between the cave and open ground. She had made it this far, she wasn't going to give up now.

They carefully moved forward, taking small steps as they did so. It took what felt like years, but they were finally near the cave entrance. From where they were, they could see a glow emitting from the cave and casting a bit of light into the night that surrounded them. It appeared as if they had made it to their destination.

That was until the rocks came loose right beneath the blue haired girl's feet, sending her falling over the edge. From above, she could hear her friend let out a startled yell, and screamed after her. She could see her reach out a hand as if she could catch her falling form, but it was too late and she was too far out of reach.

The feeling of nothing beneath her and the wind whipping through her hair and clothes lasted for only a minute until she came crash landing into the ice cold water. Just like she had thought would happen, she could feel her head smash into the rocks as the waves tossed her roughly into the side of the cliff. It had been against her better judgement to go against what she had believed as dangerous, now she was paying the price for it.

As her head felt like it had been split open, she felt herself lose consciousness. She tried to keep her eyes open, knowing that if she didn't fight against the water that she was done for, but it was impossible. The water kept coming and filled her mouth, pushing itself into her lungs. Her vision became dark and eventually she lost the battle.

/

"Oh, dear, it seems a human has wandered into this place."

Her body felt weightless. Formless. As if she was everywhere all at once.

"Ah, a deceased one at that. Fortunately for you, I happen to have a job for you, but you can't know it quite yet."

She didn't understand what this voice was saying to her, she felt like she was drifting away.

"Of course, I can't send you to the pokemon world as a human… Too bad I'm not Xerneas, this whole life thing is it's deal. I'm just a pokemon with a gift. Anyways, enough of my rambling. It's time for you to get going. Maybe if you succeed you'll earn your memories back, and maybe even a chance at being human again. Then again, maybe not. Good luck."

There was suddenly a warmth spreading through her, and she felt as if she was farther away than ever. She wondered if the end of her life was supposed to be this confusing, but then again, it wasn't as if she knew what the end was like when she clearly hadn't experienced it before.

"Safe travels! Until we meet again!"

The darkness overcame her once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Drifting

Chapter One

Drifter

They had arrived at the island. Lupe could feel the boat slide to a stop as the pidgeotto guiding the sails came to a halt. Not giving away his hiding place, the brown and white furred eevee kept itself pressed behind the box of spare supplies that were normally used only after a mission was performed.

He could hear the other pokemon talk amongst themselves as they unboarded the ship, and he waited until their voices were far enough away before he carefully peeked around the corner of the bags of extra supplies. From what he could see, they were at an island with trees filled with red leaves and the bark a light brown. They were set a little ways from the gathering of trees with the boat resting near the strip of pale yellow sand, but still in the water.

When he thought he was in the clear, Lupe used his paw to push down the goggles that were on his forehead over his eyes and started to come out of his hiding place. However, just as he started to move he could feel a blast of wind and he let out a yelp as he quickly ducked back behind the bags.

"You!" the voice was infuriated, and rightfully so. Lupe had snuck on a boat for a mission that was meant only for the eyes of an Island Locater team. He let out a slight gasp as the boat rocked slightly and the pidgeotto that had guided the ship landed on the boards that were right next to where Lupe had vainly tried to hide from the gust attack, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Lupe peeked up at the angry looking pidgeotto and started ,"Hey Cloudbearer, nice weather today, huh? Totally perfect for a mission, am I right?"

Cloudbearer was not amused. Instead, he glowered at the eevee and started, "You snuck on, didn't you?"

"Clearly not," Lupe started with a frown, "I was going on my merry way near the ports when I fell head first into this here boat and rolled between those two bags and was knocked out. The next thing I knew, I had woken up right here at this very island!"

"Lupe…" came the warning tone and Lupe gave a crooked grin.

"Perhaps if someone recognized my awesomeness and formed an Island Locator group with me then I wouldn't have to," came the response. Cloudbearer had heard of Lupe's antics many times over from others, and this wasn't the first time he had personally dealt with the pokemon himself.

"This could cost me my role on this team, you know. It's my job to-"

"To make sure that everything is accounted for and that the members get here safely. Yes, I know, you've told me before. But I promise I'll stay hidden when whoever you're team is comes back, alright? I just need to go diving for a little bit," with that said, Lupe quickly darted past the startled pidgeotto and hopped onto the sand. The moist grains of sand stuck to his fur, but it didn't bother him at all. If anything, it was a welcoming sensation.

The bird pokemon threw him a glare and stated, "Absolutely not, you're going to stay here and be reported to the guild as a nuisance as soon as we get back." With that said, he flapped his wings and dove for the eevee who quickly dodged and flung his small body into the water. The pidgeotto let out something akin to a growl as Lupe disappeared under the surface of the ocean and went completely out of sight.

Cloudbearer quickly took flight, and skimmed over the area where the eevee had disappeared under. He knew that the small creature couldn't stay underwater forever and that it would have to come back up for air at some point. The moment he did, Cloudbearer would swoop down and capture him.

It took a moment, but then the eevee suddenly rushed up and yelled, "Cloudbearer! Look!"

He ignored whatever the eevee was saying and sunk his claws into the pokemon's soggy fur. Lupe let out a gasp and struggled, pointing dramatically somewhere a little bit away from the shore.

"There's a pokemon there!" Lupe started, struggling against its hold.

"Of course there's a pokemon in the water," Cloudbearer retaliated at Lupe's protest, "It's the ocean! There's plenty."

He swooped down and plopped the drinking wet pokemon onto the boat once more. With a series of shakes, Lupe attempted to get some of the water off of himself before glaring up at the bird, "That's not the point, it didn't look like it was okay! Aren't you supposed to double as a rescue team, too?"

"Well-," Cloudbearer began, and Lupe quickly cut in.

"Then go rescue it!" it seemed as if whatever the original task that Lupe had had in mind before was replaced with thoughts of the pokemon. With a glare, Cloudbearer reluctantly took flight and scanned the seas. It seemed that there was something blue drifting atop the the sea waves, barely visible. It was a wonder how the eevee had managed to catch a glimpse of it in the first place.

With a burst of speed he ducked down and carefully wrapped his claws carefully around what he assumed to be its torso, much unlike what he did with Lupe. With another swoop upwards he lifted the pokemon up and flew back towards the boat.

Lupe was quick to examine the pokemon the moment that Cloudbearer set it down. He blinked as he realized that it was an unconscious mudkip. Peering from the mudkip back to Cloudbearer, his eyes went a little wide.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" he asked, taking a step back just in case it woke up and attacked them.

"You think of this _now_?" Cloudbearer hissed, and Lupe flattened his ears back slightly.

"Well, you certainly didn't think of it either," came the defensive answer and Lupe examined it closely, "It doesn't look hurt, at least. Maybe we should just toss it back in the ocean…"

"Lupe!" Cloudbearer scolded, sounding like he was at the end of his ropes, "And you wonder why no one wants to form a team with you."

As the two continued to bicker, their voices slowly stirred the mudkip awake. With a bit of a yawn, its eyes blinked open and it attempted to stretch out its arms and legs. For a moment it appeared confused as something felt wrong about its anatomy. Everything was off and awkward. Where its arms and legs should have stretched were just small legs that weakly moved where it lay.

For a second it sat there confused until it dawned on it that something was wrong and with a startled cry it attempted to jump up, only to stumble and rock the boat. This brought forth the attention of the two bickering pokemon who both turned to look at the mudkip.

"W-what…?" from her voice it was clearly female, and said voice was filled with confusion, "Where am I? What am I?"

"An island," came Lupe's unhelpful reply.

"A mudkip," Cloudbearer stated, "Quite obviously if you ask me."

"I don't think she was."

"She _did_ ask the question."

Their answers seemed to do little to calm her, "A mudkip… A mudkip… Why does that sound wrong? What was I doing before? Who was I before?" she muttered to herself questions as if she could suddenly dig out a trove of information in her head. The other two pokemon stared at her for a long moment before watching as her eyes widened, "Wait a second, I'm not supposed to be a pokemon! I'm human!"

There was a long pause, before Lupe said slowly, "Oh, so you're crazy."

"What? No I-," who she was talking to seemed to register with her before she let out a startled cry, "Wait, you're both Pokemon- Oh my Arceus. What happened to me? What's going on? I don't remember…" her voice quieted into a whimper. She made a feeble attempt to take a few steps back from them, but her feet stumbled and she collapsed onto the wooden planks.

Cloudbearer and Lupe shared a glance, before Lupe took a cautious step forward, "Hey… kook, what's your name?"

"I don't know," she said softly, "I don't remember."

"So I instead of finding what I meant to find, I found a mentally deranged pokemon with amnesia," Lupe glanced over towards Cloudbearer, "Have fun explaining this one-"

"Oh no," Cloudbearer said, smacking Lupe over the head with his extended wing, "This one is going to be all on you."

Lupe grimaced and used it's still wet paw to push the goggles from over his eyes back to his forehead, "I don't see how anyone can explain this. I mean, have you ever heard of a pokemon claiming to be human?"

"I remember there were rumors from the mainland, but other than rumors, of course not," Cloudbearer mumbled, eyeing the mudkip with a bit of disdain, "She seems to fall under the same category as you."

"And what category is that?"

"A trouble maker," the bird stated, and the mudkip flinched and ducked away from them, still stumbling as she wasn't used to her body.

"I-I'm really not…," she spoke softly although no one paid her any mind. She glanced cautiously between the two pokemon who were still glowering at each other, and paused as she noticed that something in one of the bags on the ship was glowing, "Uh, there's something glowing over there."

This tore Cloudbearer's gaze away with a snap. He quickly ducked his beak into one of the bags and pulled out what appeared to be a small, red orb. It was emitting a soft glow that surrounded it. With a quick glance at it, he set it back into the bag and turned towards the two.

"I need to go," he sounded pained to say so and stared at Lupe and the mudkip with a look of distrust, "If you leave this boat or do anything stupid, I will not save you."

Before either could reply he took flight and darted towards the red trees of the island. The two watched him go for a moment before Lupe turned back towards the mudkip and waltzed up to where she was cowering.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, with Lupe scrutinizing her as if he could find all the answers simply by staring. Feeling uncomfortable, the mudkip fidgeted for a moment before asking, "S-so, you found me…?"

As if snapped out of a trance the hard look that Lupe had taken on before quickly disappeared and he nodded, "Yep! You were sort of just drifting along the top of the water. You should be glad that we were around when we were or else you might have just drifted onto this island and wouldn't know what to do. What about you? Do you really not remember anything?"

"No, nothing at all," she replied, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"Yet you think that you were human?" His eyes bore into her and she squirmed a bit under his gaze. There was curiosity burning there, and she gave a slow nod.

"Yeah, I do," she mumbled and the eevee grinned.

"Huh, interesting."

"Wait, does that mean that you believe me?" for a moment she was hopeful but then he busted out into a fit of laughter. She winced at that, waiting for him to calm down as the boat rocked slightly beneath them.

He took a deep breath to calm his laughter before replying, "Of course not. But this is going to be a great source of amusement on the main island. Now I won't be the only outcast! Oh, but you need a name, right?"

The more they talked, the worse she felt. With a slow nod, Lupe seemed to think for a moment, eyes darting around him as if trying to find a name in the clouds that dotted the blue sky.

"Hmm, mudkip… mudkip… mudkip… Muddy!" he shouted the last one as if he had figured out the answer to the purpose of life, "Muddy is perfect! It's so uncreative no other mudkip that we come across will have it!"

"M-muddy? Is my name seriously going to be Muddy…?" came her response, finally starting to sound as miserable as she felt.

"Hey, you snooze you lose," the eevee tilted his head, "Unless you can think of something better?"

"Well-"

"Perfect, Muddy it is then," he gave a hearty laugh and Muddy heaved a sigh, looking down at her stubby, blue feet.

Deciding she needed to change the subject, she asked, "Where did the pidgeotto go? And what was that thing that glowed red?"

"Oh, it's a call orb," Lupe explained, "It allows the main team to contact it's carrier bird in case they need surprise backup or help carrying things back to their boat. It glows a different color based on the situation. Pretty nifty for an Island Locator Team- not that you know what that is quite yet."

"A… team that finds islands?" Muddy guessed, and Lupe tilted his head.

"Well, more or less, it's more like… there have been these weird islands popping up lately. They appear one day and then disappear the next, or they stay for an indefinite amount of time. It's weirdest feature are the mystery dungeons that usually come with it. It's seriously messing up the balance of the seas, so the Island Locators are exploring them to see if there's a way to stop them."

"Mystery dungeons?"

"Those are better to experience then explain," a glint suddenly entered Lupe's eyes and he gave a grin, "Do you want to experience one for yourself?"

"I'm good-," before she could say anymore, Lupe suddenly jumped off the boat and made a soft splash in the water. For a moment, Muddy wondered how the ship didn't drift away without anyone watching it, but that thought quickly disappeared as she realized that she was left alone on the ship.

"W-wait-," darting forward, her legs tangled beneath her and she ended up skidding along the floorboards of the boat. Ramming her head into the bags, a few spare berries spilled out from them and onto the floor of the ship. Hearing the commotion, Lupe peered over the edge of the boat from the other side. As his eyes landed on Muddy, he heaved a sigh.

"Or we can teach you how to walk," he didn't seem too enthusiastic about that, but hopped back onto the boat anyways, "Just follow what I'm doing and I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it."

With that said, Lupe proceeded to teach Muddy how to walk while waiting for Cloudbearer to return.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of the rewrite of my PMD story from four years ago. Thanks for reading so far and thanks to those that have taken time to leave a review. I defiantly want to improve my writing so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. Until next time!**


End file.
